hoi3blackicefandomcom-20200216-history
Provincial Buildings
The first level of an Airbase will allow you to station Air Wings in the province it has been constructed. Each Level of Airbase allows you to effectively repair one extra Air unit stationed in the province per day. In version 7.5 BICE it is recommended to have Air Bases at least at level 6 if they are to be used heavily to support aircraft, as this is the amount of Aircraft that is generally contained in a single wing. However, higher levels is always better. Additionally at level 10 the province becomes a canidate for a major Airbase, which can be given through a decision. The first level of an Naval Base will allow you to station Fleets in the province it has been constructed. Each Level of Naval Base allows you to effectively repair more Naval units stationed in the province per day. The level of the Naval base in the province also determines how much supply can be effectively shipped through the port, which is important as a level 1 Naval base will barely be able to supply a handful of units. Each level of Coastal Fort in a province will reduce a naval invasion units attack modifier by 23% per level. A coastal Fort will not effect units attacking from adjacent provinces. The maximum Penalty is 230% which makes naval invasion nearly impossible. Each level of Pill box in a province will reduce any unit attacking into this province from adjacent province's attack modifier by 4.6%. The maximum Penalty is 46%. with level 10 Pill box and Fortress Uses Construction Practical Gives 0.05 Construction Practical on Completion Costs 10 IC Takes 420 days to build Each level of Fortress will reduce any unit attacking into this province an adjacent province's attack modifier by 18.4% The maximum Penalty is 184%with level 10 Pill box and Fortress Provincial Anti Aircraft weapons will attack every aircraft unit that is engaged in a mission over the province. If the aircraft is simply passing by, rebasing, or heading to a different province for combat then it will not be attacked any provincial anti aircraft it passes over. Radar has numerous impacts on the game. For more comprehensive reading on how they impact Air Combat please see: http://www.hoi3wiki.com/Air_combat#Radar_impact Radar can also be used as listening posts which give you more information on enemy unit movements. Building this unlocks the ability to create the Nuclear Bomb. The reqcuired reactor level is 2. Building this unlocks the ability to research more advanced rocketry techs Each Level of Industry in a province will increase your Base IC by 1. The Maximum bonus is 10IC which will be then multiplied by your national modifiers and technology to get your actual IC. Each level of Heavy Industry in a province will multiply the Industrial Capacity of that province by 25%. With 10 IC and 2HIC you will get a total of 15Base IC from a province. The maximum bonus is 250%, or when paired with 10IC, 25IC in a single province. Each level of infrastructure will increase the amount of supply a province can carry. It is Important to note that there are more Provincial Buildings, however some of them cannot be built by the player and instead are simply used to model things like Major Railroads, Monsoons and the effects of deep snow and mud.